Play My Game
by TenTenDestiny101
Summary: What happens when Naruto wants some attention from his lover and Kakashi is ignoring him? Read and find out. Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Kaka/Naru


Title: Play My Game

Author: TenTenDestiny101

Summary: What happens when Naruto wants some attention from his lover and Kakashi is ignoring him? Read and find out. Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Kaka/Naru

Main Couple: Kaka/Naru

Play My Game

Naruto walked into Kakashi's study. Ever since Kakashi took the title of Hokage he hasn't been showing his little uke any attention, and his little uke is tired of it. They have been together for 5 years and Naruto doesn't regret a thing. Naruto opened the door just a smidge and watched as his lover did paperwork. Naruto opened the door all the way while saying,

"Kakashi why don't you come to bed?" It was more a demand then a request. Naruto walked over to Kakashi who was sitting in his chair and whispered in his ear,

"Come on I'll make it worth your while…." Naruto gently caressed Kakashi's ear shell with his tongue.

"You know I can't love, I have paperwork to finish." Kakashi turned his head a pressed a gently kiss to Naruto's forehead. Naruto huffed and walked out of the study.

He will have something up his ass by the end of the night and he was determined it would be his lover's cock. Naruto walked into their bedroom and walked over to the closet and pulled out a shoe box. He pulled out a bright red vibrator that was Kakashi's favorite, a cock ring, and a bottle of lube. He then carried all of those things into the kitchen to get his last piece of the puzzle.

He placed all of the items on the counter, and then proceeded to the refrigerator to take out a carrot. He was going to show his lover what exactly he was missing.

Kakashi really did feel bad for turning his lover away, but he really had to finish these reports to have the council look over. He was already a week late with them. Kakashi was finishing up the last bit of his paperwork when he heard a small noise. He rose from his chair and walked towards where the noise was coming from. He ended up in the kitchen and what he saw greatly surprised him.

There was Naruto, bent over the kitchen island naked with a vibrator up his ass moaning like a whore. The sight looked like Naruto just stepped out of a wet dream. Kakashi could feel himself being aroused from the sight alone.

Naruto had the vibrator on high and pressed against his prostate. He had also placed the cock ring on. Naruto then pulled the vibrator out of his ass and shoved it back in harder. Naruto moaned loudly and the sound reverberated against the walls. He was doing this while looking straight into Kakashi's eyes. He then pulled the vibrator out an angled his body so his entrance could be seen clearly from where Kakashi was standing. He clenched and unclenched his whole making Kakashi groan.

Naruto then reached over and grabbed the carrot and lube. He lubed the carrot up then pushed the carrot into his tight whole.

"Ahh…Kakashi…So good!"

Kakashi then started to feel possessive of his blonde and walked over to Naruto. He slapped Naruto's hand away from the carrot and grabbed it. He twisted the carrot making it brush against Naruto's prostate.

"Ahh Kakashi!"

"Are you so greedy that you would settle for a cheap substitute?" Kakashi plunged the carrot hard into Naruto's entrance getting even more aroused by Naruto moans and screams of pleasure.

"Kakashi…Please…" Naruto begged while bucking back against the carrot.

"Please what Naruto you have to use your words." While Kakashi was saying that he never stopped with his motions.

"I want-ahh- your cock in me….badly!" Kakashi couldn't handle it anymore. He pulled out the carrot ignoring Naruto's cries of protest. He quickly undressed himself and flipped Naruto over on to his back.

Kakashi pressed their lips together hard while running his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip begging for entrance. Naruto decided to be a little stubborn until Kakashi reached down and squeezed Naruto's cock. Naruto gasped and Kakashi took the opportunity to slip his tongue in mapping out Naruto's cavern. Naruto moaned and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck pulling him closer. Kakashi ran his tongue along Naruto's jaw line, and then moved to his neck kissing, sucking, biting, and licking all the while drinking in Naruto's moans.

He then moved his mouth over to Naruto's nipple and sucked on it until it was rock hard, then did the same treatment to Naruto's other nipple.

"Oh Kakashi…"

Kakashi slid further down and nibbled on Naruto's tummy and thighs, taking a detour to what he really wanted.

"Kakashi stop teasing!" Naruto bucked his hips into the air looking for some type of friction. Kakashi grabbed the lube that was right beside them. He lubed up his cock then flipped Naruto over onto his hands and knees.

Without out any warning Kakashi slammed in all the way since his little uke took the initiative to prepare himself.

"KAKASHI!" Kakashi aimed straight for Naruto's prostate making Naruto see stars.

After some hard thrusts Naruto begged for Kakashi to take the cock ring off. Kakashi complied feeling himself about to go over the edge. Kakashi grabbed Naruto's erection and after one, two tugs Naruto climaxed with a scream of his lover's name in ecstasy, his cum shot out all over the kitchen island. Naruto clenched his whole around Kakashi's member making him spill his load into Naruto's tight whole. Kakashi picked Naruto up and walked into their bedroom, gently laying Naruto on the bed slipping his lover and himself under the covers.

"I love you Kakashi…" mumbled a sleepy Naruto.

"I love you too, now sleep, love."

(The Next Day)

"Kakashi where is the finished paperwork!" screamed the village Elders.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and nervously laughed.

"Well you see what had happened was….."

**A/N: Please don't flame me that was my very first attempt at a lemon. Do you like it, hate it?**

**Please review to give some feedback.**

**~TenTenDestiny101 has logged out~ **


End file.
